


Сосед, или зачем я выскочил не вовремя из ванной

by Deserett



Series: Колесо похабной Фортуны [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, M/M, Real Life, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6029809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чаще соседи — люди, с которыми вы всю жизнь можете прожить бок о бок не здороваясь за руку, но иногда от них жди сюрпризов, участковый их побери...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сосед, или зачем я выскочил не вовремя из ванной

Соседский мальчик. Такой себе среднестатистический придурок-шалопай. Так о нём думают благообразные седые старушки, день-деньской сидящие на скамейке у подъезда, так думают и учителя в средней школе. Но когда дома нет его родителей и прочих родичей, когда бабушки с дедушками уезжают пропалывать сорняки на даче, а старший брат и вовсе отсутствует, потому что однажды взял и покинул отчий дом после страшной ссоры... парнишка остаётся в просторной квартире совсем один.

И взрослый мужчина сажает его себе на колени голого.

Откуда этот мужчина приходит? Из-за бронированной красной двери напротив, в том же парадном, на том же этаже. Он всегда одет-обут с иголочки и ничем не пахнет, если только не прижаться носом к самой его шее, чтобы уловить почти мнимый аромат каких-то холодноватых духов. Он не сказать чтоб красивый, но очень холёный и ухоженный. И он самым уверенным шагом проходит в квартиру, присаживается в одной и той же неярко освещённой комнате на узкую кровать, а мальчик-шалопай, догола раздетый, забирается на его колени.

Мальчик болтает без умолку, болтает откровенную чушь и не задумывается над этим. Он не недоразвит и не болен синдромом Дауна, просто очень ленив, равнодушен к наукам и чтению, предпочитая гонять по дворам в поисках драк и лузгать семечки. И вообще... как сказал бы его учитель физики, он малолетний гопник.

Мужчина его не слушает. Спокойно и аккуратно лапает, стараясь не оставлять никаких следов, вроде красных пятен или нечаянных синяков, лапает только подушечками пальцев, не вонзая ногти. Закончив лапать спину, живот и бёдра – надрачивает мальчику мягкий полудетский член, осторожно наглаживает маленькие яички и слушает, как тот глубоко и алчно дышит и что-то стонет ещё не сломавшимся голосом, прерывая ненадолго свою монотонную бессвязную болтовню.

Потом мужчина, чуть дрожащий и очень распалённый зрелищем похотливо дышащего мальчишеского рта, расстёгивает на брюках ширинку. И мальчик, важно и гордо считающий себя не геем, но «пидором», присаживается между ног мужчины на полу или встает на четвереньках на кровати сбоку. Наклоняется поудобнее и сосёт ему длинный член, захватывая губами едва ли на треть, мажет слюной по-детски неумело, иногда больно прикусывает. Но мужчина терпит, закрыв глаза и положив руки на его коротко подстриженную русую голову. И с каждым таким приходом мужчины — у него получается сосать всё лучше и лучше и даже зубы перестают царапаться.

Мужчина не даёт ему глотать ничего, выбрызгивая сперму на ладонь и салфетку, выуженную из кармана, чтобы тот не привыкал ко вкусу ничьей затхлой и вонючей спермы. Ум мужчины, слишком тонкий и извращённый, хочет, чтобы мальчишка был лишь наполовину испорчен.

Поэтому, когда он трогает парня за ягодицы, никогда не лезет жадными пальцами к анальной дырочке, чтобы у того не возникло мысли, что это — вполне нормально, чтобы не выработался рефлекс подставлять зад кому попало.

Но он обожает бёдра маленького болтливого придурка и его почти невидимые и невесомые соски. Часто держит его всего на своих руках, как ребёнка, совершенно голого и прижавшегося всем телом к брюкам от делового костюма и чёрной рубашке с красным галстуком. Как будто нежно баюкает, но нет. Нежно — да. Но не баюкает... в лёгкой дрожи радости и пьяной вседозволенности лижет и посасывает губы парнишки, и тот охотно даёт ему свой широкий шершавый язык и сам впускает мужчину в жаркий мокрый рот.

Много тараторящий в иное время, когда их рты не заняты, пацан не замечает, что мужчина всё время молчит и только пожирает его ненормально блестящими глазами.

Так продолжается год или два, чаще вечером по субботам, реже — днём по вторникам и четвергам.

* * *

Однажды мелкий извращенец привычно разделся и расхаживал голым по дому. Ему минуло уже четырнадцать, в паху начинали пробиваться отдельные жёсткие и длинные тёмные волоски, а на подбородке и кадыке появился светлый пушок, который можно было пока не брить. Он трогал себя за лобок, дёргал за эти волоски почти в недоумении. Похоже, ему не нравилась мысль, что это такое гладкое и красивое место начнёт зарастать.

— Говно, — глубокомысленно высказался парень и ещё раз дёрнул за два волоска в тщетной попытке вырвать с корнем.

Мужчина, в точности знавший, когда родителей, работавших на фармацевтическом заводе, нет (они попадали по субботам, и иногда по вторникам и четвергам, в одну двенадцатичасовую смену), легонько постучался в дверь — привычную соседскую двойную дверь напротив.

Мальчик быстро открыл и сразу прыгнул ему на шею, обвивая худыми, немного неуклюжими ногами. Мужчина не спеша зашёл в квартиру и прошёл в его комнату – «детскую», как её наивно называли родители. Застыл посреди комнаты с мальчиком на весу и задал свой единственный, не менявшийся из визита в визит вопрос:

— Чего ты хочешь сегодня?

Обычно под этой фразой подразумевались снэки, фрукты и сладости: мужчина был богат и мог позволить себе круглый год довольно редкие деликатесы. Услышав ответ, он ненадолго отлучался домой и возвращался с пакетом орехов макадамия или калифорнийскими фисташками, очищенными и поджаренными в кленовом сиропе – вкуснятина, которую пробовал далеко не каждый.

Но в этот раз мальчик голодно сглотнул и шепнул ему на ухо что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

Мужчина вздрогнул и ссадил его на компьютерный стул с колёсиками.

— Нет. Я не для этого сюда прихожу, малыш. Сексом с тобой займётся сверстница... или сверстник. Я слишком стар.

— Дык мне никто не нужен! — вспыхнул подросток и ринулся к нему, снова напрыгивая и обхватывая руками и ногами. – Мои одноклассницы – шлюхи тупые, а пацанам я в жизни не признаюсь, что регулярно мацаю себя и мечтаю, чтоб мне в шоколадную дырку что-нибудь затолкали. Говномесов на районе нет, точно тебе говорю.

Мужчину передёрнуло. К речи мальчишки он за год (или два?) так и не привык.

Мелкий между тем продолжал наседать, толкая гостя к своей кровати, упираясь здорово выросшими кулачками в стену и заставляя мужчину лечь поперёк. Ну хотя бы для начала – поперёк. Насел сверху, не то просительно, не то требовательно.

— Давай поебёмся, — снова горячо выдохнул он, но уже громко и чётко, не на ухо. — Я только тебя хочу, ночью иногда проснусь, о тебе подумаю — и сразу же стоит. Замацал весь хуй уже, терзал и душил, и пачку салфеток с кухни спиздил, и все уже измарал. И мне всё мало. Я не дрочки хочу, я тебя-я-я-я хочу. Выеби меня в попец, ну? Чего тебе стоит? Так, чтоб колом всё торчало и болело, чтоб мне там в какую-то точку током ебашило, я что-то читал про это дело, не всё понял, но главное расчехлил. Выеби, ну!

— Не хочу, — неожиданно ответил мужчина и холодно глянул парню в широко распахнутые серо-голубые глаза. — Если трахну — больше не приду.

— Да почему?! Я что, заразный? Или ты? Ты спидозный?!

— Диван тебя побери, да нет же! Мне интересно проводить с тобой тут время ровно до тех пор, пока ты не испорчен! Понял теперь или нет? Попользованным ты прекратишь для меня своё существование, не тупи.

— Нет, не въехал, ну. Объясни! Нормальными словами растолкуй.

— Если трахну, — медленно начал мужчина ещё раз, схватившись за край тёмно-вишнёвого галстука, — ты узнаешь, каково это. Ну, с членом в жопе. Как это, скакать на чьём-то распухшем хозяйстве и кончать от того, что в жопе — хорошо и приятно делается. Чистеньким больше не будешь. Таким, которого трогать и целовать хочется. Так понятнее?

— Э-э?.. — парень поднял бровь. — Но это ж твой хуец будет! И я помоюсь перед делом, клизму хоть сейчас поставлю, от говна там протереть всё.

— Кретин… — мужчина ударил себя ребром ладони в лоб раздражённо и устало. — Я о другой чистоте, душевной. О невинности твоей полной.

— А в церкви у батюшки меня отмолить нельзя, что ли, будет?

— Да иди ты к ебени матери, болван недоделанный! — и мужчина, побелев как простыня, бросился вон из чужой квартиры.

* * *

Прошло несколько дней. И субботних, и вторничных, и четверговых. Родители исправно пахали, баба с дедом копали на даче грузовик картошки, пропавший брат не объявлялся, а голый покинутый придурок маялся в пустой квартире, не зная, куда себя приткнуть. И приткнуть так, чтоб на душе было не дерьмово и пусто, хоть шаром покати, и чтоб реветь, как девке какой-то истеричной, не хотелось.

Через чёртову дюжину пропущенных вечеров, когда ему на стену влезть хотелось и об потолок тупую башку себе насмерть расшибить, он перестал так ссать перед сбежавшим и отшившим его мужчиной, накинул на костлявые плечи мамкин банный халат, вдел ступни в резиновые шлёпки и потопал через лестничную клетку к красной бронированной двери. Позвонил два раза, постучался, ногами даже попинал её и поорал. Но ответа не дождался. Тогда он сел под дверью прямо на грязный обхарканный пол и принялся ждать.

На этаже было ещё две соседские двери. Соседи приходили с работы, удивлённо пырились на молодого парня в халате и шлёпках на босу ногу, но молчали и запирали изнутри свои квартирки. Кто-то из них мог дежурить затаив дыхание у замочных скважин, но мелкого голого придурка это вот ни капли не заботило. Он отсидел себе всю жопу многочасовым ожиданием, но уходить домой не собирался, хоть и было до дома три шага.

Мужчина пришёл к полуночи, нетрезвый, но и не так чтоб в зюзю пьяный. В подъезде горели не все лампочки, но свою добычу, скорчившуюся под дверью в старом засаленном халате не по размеру, он сразу признал.

— Какого?.. — вырвалось у него хриплым и не самым приятным голосом.

— Такого! Тебя, суку поганую, жду, — прошептал парнишка злобно и в то же время ревниво. — Ну и где мотался допоздна? Скажешь, работал, наврёшь, да?

— Водку пил и шлюх грязных трахал, — ответил мужчина с насмешкой и подал ему руку. — Скажешь, я наврал?

— А вдруг и наврал, хрен тебя разбери, — ответил пацан хмуро. Поднялся, отряхнул сзади халат, зря впрочем, грязь уже въелась в сальные пятна. — К себе пригласишь, ну?

— Ещё чего, — мужчина достал портмоне и ключи на широком серебряном кольце. — Домой иди лучше. Предки небось придут уже скоро. Сегодня среда.

— А и насрать мне. Я от тебя не отвяжусь. Пусти меня к себе. Пригласи.

— Ну и на кой чёрт? Я работал весь день как проклятый, по аэропортам мотался, зубы заговаривал, устал как собака. Выпью аспирин и лягу спать.

— А я лягу с тобой, — упорно продолжил парень. — И насрать, если ты меня не выебешь и даже не пососёшься перед сном, буду спать рядом, понятно?

— И зачем тебе это? — мужчина неохотно выбрал из связки нужный ключ и открыл квартиру. Мальчишка сразу же юркнул в едва образовавшийся проём и поминай как звали, растворился в темени и лабиринте шести комнат. Мужчина с досадой споткнулся в коридорчике о сброшенный грязный халат и шлёпки. — Придурок мелкий...

Он разулся, ослабил галстучный узел и побрёл на кухню, за стаканом воды и таблеткой аспирина. Голова у него не болела, но могла заболеть утречком, а похмелье жуть как нежелательно, потому что контракт с долбанными бельгийцами почти подписан, осталась такая мелочь: ублажить их толстую стерву вице-президента, то есть ублажить её ещё раз. За сегодня ей большого члена в сильно мокнущую розовую пещеру было мало. На завтра ей хотелось, чтобы такой обходительный русский директор департамента логистики поимел её в огромную, точнее необъятную, жопу.

Он флегматично подумал, что мог бы оборвать свою фразу на «ей хотелось».

Мальчишке тоже хотелось. Он что-то опрокинул в темноте и неумело выругался, по-дворовому. Но, похоже, попал в правильную комнату – в спальню.

Мужчина допил остатки воды, поморщился – таблетка нарочно застряла где-то совсем чуточку ниже горла, в начале пищевода, и очень мешала – и пошёл туда же. Раздевался на ходу, разбросал по стульям и столику свою рубашку, жилетку, карманные часы, потом брюки и ремень. Последними под кровать улетели носки.

Парень, сидевший на постели, громко и надоедливо дышал. Свет в спальне включить никто не удосужился.

— Двинься, — холодно приказал мужчина, достал из тумбы второй мобильный телефон и проверил настройки будильника. Отвёл время пробуждения ещё на час назад. Ведь мальчишка доставит утром неприятности. Да, пожалуй, прямо сейчас начнёт доставлять.

Шорох одеяла. Непонятная в темноте возня. И шёпот:

— Не понял, чего это ты в труселях?

— Потому что я у себя дома, дебил, и спать хочу. Где твои-то трусы?!

— А я знаю? Я их ещё утром снял, когда маманя с папаней съебались.

— Ты сегодня ел хоть?

— Да нахуя мне жрачка?! Я тебя хочу! Будешь меня жарко месить в очко или нет?

— Нет, и отвали уже с этим!

Тишина. Никакие часики не тикают, окна закрыты, ветер не шевелит шторы.

— А я книгу прочитал.

— Что?..

— Ничё. Дрыхну.

— Нет уж говори! Какую книгу?

— Дык... по литературе задали. «Портрет Дуриана Грея». Я, как обычно, сочинение по ней списать хотел, а потом услышал, что там пидоры есть. Главгерой сосался с кем-то и вроде даже попец подставлял. Обрадовался так, в библиотеке взял, за два вечера, тебя всё не было, прочитал.

— Дориана, а не Дуриана.

— Да знаю я, как правильно, что ты поправляешь? Я ж не дебил! А Дуриан он, потому что чмо поганое. Заслушался лорда Генри хитрожопого, профукал втюрившегося в него художника, замочил его потом даже, сука подзаборная. А так хорошо мог с ним по дворцам всяким ебаться, день и ночь. И до самой смерти. И ничего, что потом старые пердуны стали бы и хуи сморщенные, и жопы бы отвисли, наверное, всё равно ведь... любовь, ну.

Мужчина малость обалдел. Привстал на локтях, чтоб посмотреть на своего невольного собеседника в синеватой темени. Впервые рот мальчишки болтал не какую-то чушь.

— И что ты думаешь? После всего.

— Нахуй портреты и вечную жизнь, — неуверенно пробормотал парень. — Нахуй все эти красивости, ну правда. Надо, чтоб всё по-честному, чтоб если нравится – то нравится. Ну... пробовать надо, пытаться. Ты ж меня не зарежешь, не? Ты ж не как Дуриан, не продал нутро какому-то дядьке за мордоворот? Он у тебя зашибенный всё-таки, бородка, эти усики, как у Айрон-Мэна…

Мужчина лёг на бок, лицом к уже сонному мальчику.

— И ты решил, что ты меня любишь?

— Ну нет, я не хочу быть пиздаболом. Пацан сказал – пацан сделал. Я ничего не сказал, понял? У меня в голове всё варилось и сейчас тоже варится. Я пробовать хочу, понял? Ты в меня пальцы никогда не совал, кончину в лицо не поливал, весь такой аккуратненький, слышишь? Аккуратный, как сука какая-то. Вроде и хочется сказать, что пидор вонючий, а вроде и не делал ты ничего такого. А это неправильно, понял? Или месить говно, или нет! — голос стал погромче, задремавший было парень оживился. — Ты как впервые пришёл вообще, помнишь? Мамка, дура тупая, в гости пригласила, дорогого соседа такого-сякого, нового, потому что любопытная курица, до усрачки. Стол накрывала, борщи свои предлагала с чесноком, суетилась, как в жопу клюнутая. А я в ванне мылся, знать не знал, что она чужого человека в дом привела, а папка на работе торчал. Ну и вывалился в гостиную голый, волосяндры на башке во все стороны, хуем радостно сверкал, спросить хотел, чего пожрать есть, оголодал за день. А там ты сидишь, здрасте, бля, и куку. Я думал, сдохну на месте. Или обосрусь. Что меня с весело мотающимся хозяйством и голой жопой мужик какой левый взырил. А ты так взырил, так взырил... — мальчишка вздохнул. – Я аж подошёл. И помацать тебе дал. И жопу приласкать, и хуй, он почти торчком встал. Хорошо, что маманя кастрюлю громко опрокинула, а то я б прям там, в гостиной, начал бы с тобой сосаться и подставляться. Сбежал в комнату, пока она не видит. Думал, оденусь и обратно прибегу. Как бы не так. Ты следом пошёл. Дверь на задвижку. И давай меня между ляжек обхаживать. И спереди, и сзади. Сначала щекотно было, а потом я подумал, что мне как-то нехорошо. И ещё потом – что хочу хуец помацать. А ещё-ещё потом – что дико пиздец как хочу хуец помацать, болит он и просится. И ты вроде наконец заметил, бля, что я стону и извиваюсь, как припадочный, начал мне сам хуец мацать, жмакать и душить. Не выдушил из него ничего почти, правда, хрень какую-то склизкую, но мне сильно полегчало. Обтёрся платком твоим носовым и пожрать пошёл, жрать хотелось уже неимоверно. А ты рядом сидел, только не жрал почти, что-то всё с маманькой толковал, спрашивал, чё как, работа, смены. Я думал, тебе нямка не понравилась. А ты просто дождался, пока ей на работу не пора было, сделал вид, что вместе с ней уходишь. Я дверь, конечно, закрыл, а потом стук – и ты опять на пороге. И снова ляжки, хуец, и губы потом так болели, как говно засохли...

— Прости, — прошептал мужчина беззвучно.

— Что, бля? Какое, нахуй, прости?! Ты что, думаешь, мне твоё прощения прошу надо? Я ебаться хочу! Это ты виноват! Рас… растлил меня! А мне и в кайф, мне нравится, понял? Тыкать хуец в жопу, конечно, не очень правильно и красиво, да и дырка иногда плохо пахнет, но её хорошо мыть надо и говно всякое не жрать, чтоб говно потом плохое не выходило и не воняло, как суперсраное говно! — он немного отдышался от тирады. — Слуш... я хороший, ты понял? Нормальным буду. Книжки ещё почитаю, если хочешь. И не только с пидорами. Я не только ебаться хочу. Что ты зациклился на мелких выёбистых целках? Они же тупые, ляжки и хуец, и больше ничего. Сам таким был, ладно, да, говорю, видишь? Я честный. Самый хороший. Я не хочу, как художник, с тоски по Дуриану дохнуть. Я всё понял, понял? Ты понял?!

— Да, — замирающим голосом ответил мужчина.

— И я всё ещё целка. Сам себе в попец пальцы тоже не совал. Ничего не совал, понял? Дрочил немного сегодня, но без толку. Давай поебёмся, ну? И спать.

— Нет. Не сейчас. Я не вру, я устал.

— А ещё что не врёшь?

— Не вру, что водку пил. И шлюху трахал. Всего одну, правда. Иностранную.

— Ей понравилось?

— Не знаю. Да, раз ей утром надо ещё.

— Ты что, проститутом работаешь?! Трахаешь иностранных баб за бабло? Это ты шлюха, а не она тогда, бля!

— Нет. Всё не так. То есть...

Мужчина заткнулся. Ведь, в сущности, всё было именно так. Пусть официально он не за это получал деньги, но большинство контрактов заключалось благодаря личным связям босса и личным симпатиям к игрушкам босса. Ненасытная жирная бельгийка была всего лишь одним из звеньев в длинной цепи столь важных для процветания бизнеса потрахушек. От тела и харизмы этого мужчины мало кто отказывался. А он сам? От чего не мог отказаться он?

— Шалава ты, — произнёс парень вдруг очень мягко и протянул руки, чтобы обнять. — Ты ко мне отдыхать приходил от уродин всяких? Мацал, что тебе нравится, а не им нравится? Ну скажи «да», скажи.

— Угу, — выдавил мужчина сквозь зубы.

— Ну, сканает... ты ведь хороший. Извращуга редкостный, но хороший. Трусы сними? Я сам сниму. Не будем ебаться, не будем. Я ведь тоже чего-то хотел. Помацать, что у тебя там под рубашкой и брюками заныкано. А оно вон какое... в качалку ходишь?

— Нет.

— Мужиком, значит, родился. Везунчик, — мальчишка медленно прилип к нему, всем телом, и сцепил руки за спиной. — А я дрыщом уродился. Но мне и насрать. Раз тебе по кайфу.

— По кайфу, — тихо повторил мужчина. Опять начиналась трескотня над ухом. Опять его мелкий дебил будет что-то бессмысленно тараторить полчаса без остановки.

— Всё, затыкаюсь я. Раскумекал, не любишь ты меня, болтуна. Морда вон как покривилась. Помацай меня. Внизу помацай. Мне там горячо ужасно... Всё, уже заткнулся.

Мужчина спустил ладони на жаром горящий член. Яички больше никак нельзя было назвать маленькими, созрели и увеличились почти вдвое, и сам член вздулся, мокрая головка вылезла из крайней плоти и измазала ему кончики пальцев. Парнишка застонал и двинул тазом, вжимаясь сильнее в тело своего мужчины.

— Мелочь, — позвал мужчина, жёстко надрачивая ему большой стояк потной рукой.

— Не мелочь я! — простонал парень, сильно прогибаясь в пояснице. — В жопу меня брать кто будет, бля?!

— Я буду, я, остынь.

— Издеваешься? Остыть!..

Мужчина раздражённо засунул ему язык до самых гланд, затыкая, но парнишка только замычал одобрительно, а потом охотно развёл ноги в стороны, когда полуночный совратитель впервые притронулся к его задней дырке, сплюнул на палец и принялся размазывать слюну по краям сжатого прохода.

— Не обращайся со мной только, как с текущей круглые сутки бабой, — пробормотал парнишка, когда в задницу ему воткнулось сразу два пальца и принялись елозить туда-сюда в попытках раздвинуть стенки пошире. — Я не теку там, нет там нихрена, смажь вазелином каким-нить, только не розовым пидорским, а то не очень приятно.

— Смажу, — бросил мужчина и отвлёкся в тумбочку. Ничего подходящего не нашёл, впрочем, о, какая-то фифа оставила у него ночной гель для век. А веки, они вроде как нежные, должно подойти. Только флакончик был ну очень крошечным. Мужчина выдавил его весь почти себе на пальцы, а остаток геля из тюбика тоненькой струйкой выдавился прямо в сладостно заблестевшую дырочку.

Мужчина одной рукой как следует раздвинул половинки крепкой мальчишеской жопки, пальцы второй вошли легко и заскользили в анальном проходе. Он засунул их уже три, но парнишка больше ничего не бормотал, только бёдрами слабо двигал, да член себе потихоньку надрачивал. Решив, что уже можно и пора, мужчина взгромоздился на него сверху, под себя подмял осторожно, а член приставил к жирному на ощупь, уже немного приоткрытому и податливому анусу. Вытер запачканные гелем пальцы об подушку, крепко схватил парня за зад, чтоб не дёрнулся ненароком, и протиснулся в узковатое отверстие. Парень молчал, губу вроде не закусывал, хотя хрен там разглядеть было. Мужчина решил не задавать глупых вопросов вроде «больно?», затолкнул член, сколько получилось глубоко, и выдохнул. Чувствовал себя он офигенно, со всех сторон сжатый внутри молодой горячей жопы, то есть стиснут самой тугой и упругой плотью, а когда засадил чуточку назад и хорошенько вперёд, в первой качественной долбёжной фрикции, глаза и вовсе закатились в экстазе, а во рту высохло окончательно и бесповоротно, как в горшке с сорокалетним кактусом.

— Ну ты там, это... — послышался приглушённый голос мальчишки, — резче давай. А то чего остановился? Кайфуешь, бля, да? Долби на полную! Я тоже хочу кайфануть!

«Кайфануть» получилось вполне. Поорать даже с новых острых ощущений, не слишком умело глуша вопли подушкой, пока тело ритмично впечатывалось в постель, дрожало, и матрас хорошенько вминался под общим весом двух тел и пружинил. Парня трясло: то от глубокого неровного траха и чужого члена, бившего его в «то самое заветное пидорское место», от которого в заднице саднило и болело закрытой раной, и одновременно делалось невыносимо хорошо, и хотелось ещё, и «бля-я-я, мать твою!»; то от собственных мозгосносящих ощущений везде, во всём ноющем теле, а не только в доверху занятой кем-то жопе. Стонущий член вообще жил собственной жизнью, нагло втрахиваясь в хозяйскую простынь, свив себе из её скомкавшихся и перекрученных изгибов небольшое «гнездо», и потом, намного дольше короткого «потом» — обильно спустив в него густую струю, когда дышать, хотеть кончить, орать и материться сил уж не осталось. Мужчина неторопливо потрахал его ещё, глубоко дышащего в остаточных спазмах, вынул из сокращавшейся в долгом оргазме анальной дырки свой скользкий от геля агрегат и додрочил его маленько, не отрывая маниакально сузившихся глаз от дрожавших между бёдер мальца яичек и красной мошонки. Охнул или даже выдохнул неразборчиво что-то, разбрызгав чуть желтоватую сперму на выгнутую мальчишескую спину с выразительно торчащими позвонками. Плюхнулся на чистый остаток простыни рядом, сам отдышался.

— Чего спина у меня вся мокрая и липкая?

— Потому что попа осталась чистая, хоть и не сухая.

— Ты что, не додолбил меня в попец начисто? Не напрыскал из хуя? Я ж хотел!

— В следующий раз.

— А чё я грязный теперь... Конечно ты такого второй раз не захочешь!

— Не ори так. Всё я захочу, — мужчина потянулся обнять его, наплевав на большие мокрые пятна и струйки спермы, что стекали по бокам с парнишки на постель. — Видишь?

— Видишь, видишь... — он недовольно притих, но ненадолго. — А ляжки мои по-прежнему мацать будешь? И хуй сосать? И ртом сосаться? И облизывать меня всего по местам разным? И язык в попец засунешь?

— Всё буду.

— А может, ещё языком мне в хуец протиснешься? Там, конечно, дырка совсем стрёмная, со спичечную головку, но всегда сырая и блудливая, когда я ебли хочу...

— И туда засунусь. Постараюсь, — мужчина прижался носом к его щеке.

— Мне заткнуться, да? Ты только утром меня не выгоняй. Я молчать буду. И постельное всё засранное постираю. Я умею со стиралкой обращаться, ну.

— Мелочь, — мужчина прикрыл ему рот грязной ладонью.

Парнишка побубнил в неё с минуту, потом укусил и угомонился.

— А у меня имя есть, — прошептал он, почти во сне уже, крепко прижавшись к мужчине и сильно-сильно обняв его за широкие плечи.

— У меня тоже есть.

— Угадаешь моё, ну?

— А ты — моё.

— Как два пальца об асфальт...

— ...утром.

Они уснули, и смешанный горчично-хлорный запах спермы не мешал им сладко спать.

И аккумулятор в телефоне мужчины сел втрое быстрее обычного, так что будильник тоже не помешал им спать.

И сны снились самые лучшие, с прекрасными театральными диалогами, без матерщины, тавтологий и оборотов-паразитов.

И адская беготня по городу в поисках пропавших, одного — с важной сделки и переговоров, а другого — из незапертой квартиры напротив, не помешала им на полную вкусить долгожданный отдых от трудовыебудней, гнилой школьной рутины и беспредельной скуки рафинированного людского жития-бытия.


End file.
